callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Resistance
"Little Resistance" is the second mission of Call of Duty: World at War. Characters *Pvt. Miller (playable) *Cpl. Roebuck *Sgt. Sullivan (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Polonsky *Pvt. Koopman (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Glover Plot In this mission, Miller starts out on a landing craft (LVT), making its way to Peleliu Island's White beach. When Private Koopman realizes the craft is stuck on coral, he gets shot by a Japanese sniper and the Marines realize they've become vulnerable to unexpected enemy fire. They attempt to exit the vehicle before being hammered by shells from the Japanese position, but a shell hits the LVT and destroys it, sending Miller, Polonsky, Sullivan, Roebuck and three other Marines into the water. The Japanese managed to kill two Marines before Miller is pulled from the water by Sergeant Sullivan, who orders him to radio in a rocket strike on the enemy lines, which destroys the hostile Machine Guns along the tree line. When he does this, he proceeds onto the island. After a flamethrower team, led by Pvt. Glover wipes out a machine gun nest, Miller then goes through a small trench and is faced with a large Japanese trench network and machine gun nest. Miller then proceeds through the trench and kills the turret gunners. Miller called in two rocket strikes on Japanese tanks to clear the way for an American tank and some more Marines. After all that action, Miller, Polonsky, Roebuck, and Sullivan re-group in the back room of the trench, when moments later a Japanese soldier (subtitles say American Marine) screams, causing Sullivan to run towards the door but then is stabbed by a katana from the Japanese officer in the chest, fatally wounding him. Roebuck quickly guns down the Japanese officer with his Thompson, (can be shot by Miller also) and then attempts to aid Sullivan but is too late. Miller then witnesses the death of his squad leader. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty World at War - Campaign - Little Resistance Weapon Loadout Gallery LittleResistance.jpg|In the LVT-4. LittleResistanceDead.jpg|Wading ashore the beaches. Pvt glover.jpg|Pvt. Glover uses his flamethrower. Sullivan little resistance.jpg|Sullivan charges Japanese positions. Marines storming enemy position Little Resistance.jpg|Soldiers on storming an enemy position in Little Resistance. Ray Gun Lion Statue WaW.png|One of the statues that holds the Ray Gun. Trivia *In the cutscene for Little Resistance, in the Battle of Midway sequence, it shows modern-day warships instead of WWII era warships. * When the player runs up the beachhead towards the area where the first air strike is ordered, they will run past an LVT, which will explode as they pass it. If they wait, a jeep will then roll out the back of the destroyed vehicle, complete with a dead Marine in the driver's seat and a blood-splattered windshield. *The player cannot acquire the Ray Gun on the Wii version of the game. *When assaulting the final MG nest, there is a tunnel to the left that leads right into the building. Inside, a wounded Japanese soldier sitting on the ground kills himself with a grenade. * One mostly sunken LVT at the beginning of the level has the name "JIGGILIN' JULIE". * Around halfway through the tunnel, Sullivan asks the player to find a flanking route in. There will be a wounded Japanese soldier sitting down trying to reach for a pistol. If the player walks past him, he will pick up the pistol, shoot at the player briefly, then die. On the Wii version however, he will not shoot at the player. ** The same soldier does not bleed or gib like normal soldiers. * After the player gets off the beach, if they go towards the right (near the first crater to get the Ray Gun) and jump over, there will be several planks stuck in the ground with skulls drawn on them. If the player walks past the planks and moves towards the right, they will get bombarded with explosions and die. If the player uses the console command "god", they can see that the explosions go off forever. * The Ray Gun in this mission does not gib anyone on impact, unlike in Nazi Zombies. * The Ray Gun can be used to destroy the tanks instead of the rocket strike. *If the player looks at Pvt Koopman when he gets shot in the head right before the boat sinks, the player can see his brain and skull. *Sometimes, one can find a soldier named Pvt. Guzzo in this mission. This is a reference to Pvt. Salvatore Guzzo of Call of Duty 3. * It is possible to swim in this level. After Sgt. Sullivan pulls the player up from the water and tells the player to call in rockets just go back and the player will start to go underwater and swim. If the player stays underwater for too long, they will take damage and eventually die. * In some trailers, Roebuck is wearing a helmet in this level, but isn't in the actual game. *If the player gets the Ray Gun while on the radio, the player can get three weapons instead of two. It replaces the player's rockets however. * If the player checks Roebuck's name while he is attending to the dying Sullivan, his rank will suddenly change from Cpl. to Sgt. * If the player looks in the Call of Duty: World at War manual, there is a picture of a pause screen in a mission that is most likely Little Resistance. However, on the pause screen, the objective 'Interrogate Japanese Officers' is there. This is not an objective in the level, or anywhere else in the game. This aspect of the level was apparently cut before the game's release. * The Japanese officer who stabs Sullivan usually doesn't die on Roebuck's single shot fire, but instead will lie on the ground as if he died. As a result, the player will notice the crosshair turns red when looking at where the officer stood the moment he stabbed Sullivan, indicating the officer is still alive, who may be legitimately killed by the player. * Roebuck's Thompson will generate the gunfire sound of Colt M1911 when it fired upon to the Japanese officer who stabs Sullivan. * It is possible for the player to kill the entire squad without the "Friendly Fire" message. The player must wait until the player's squad is pinned down by the MG, then call in a rocket strike on the whole team from far away. Sometimes, the player can blow up the whole squad without getting the "Friendly Fire" message. However, the player will hit a dead end at the end of the level, because the Banzai Charger can't kill Sullivan. *While in the LVT, Sullivan is shown as a submachine gunner and holds a Thompson, but when it crashes, he is shown as a shotgunner and will acquire an M1897 Trench Gun. *When in the last crater to gain the Ray Gun, one will hear the sound that one hears when all players get downed in Zombies. Achievements/Trophies Bloody Peleliu (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Little Resistance" on Veteran. Transcript sv:Little Resistance Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels